Telephone Songfic
by XxTwilightwolfxX
Summary: Deis phone wont stop calling, He just came for a good time, yet That Damn weasle wont stop calling him , can Sasori take all his problems away? MALExMALE! dont like dont read Hints of Itaxdei. T for swearing. Sorry if my spellings off :/


Haii!! This is a songfic(No duhh!xD) Im not use to music like this. Im used to paramore xD But i thought this is awesome!! Song called Lady Gaga Ft. Beyonce - Telephone Injoy!!!!

A blond haired boy walked into a Bar with his freinds. Konan, Sasori, Hidan, Tobi and Kisame Hello, hello, baby;  
You called, I can't hear a thing.  
I have got no service in the club, you say, say Wha-Wha-What did you say?  
Oh, you're breaking up on me Sorry, I cannot hear you,  
I'm kinda busy.  
The Blond boy awnsered his phone "Hello, yeah?" "Dei whe-wher are yo-?" His boy friend Itachi tryed to say "Itachi im sorry your breaing up on me and im kinda busy, hmm!" Deidara said hanging up.

K-kinda busy K-kinda busy Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy.

"Hey Dei whats wrong?" A concered Blue haired woman said "Oh its itachi. My phones not working. I dunno what he wants un!" "Well wanna dance?" She asked "Sure un?" The blond said, getting draged onto the dance floor,

Just a second,

It's my favorite song they're gonna play And I cannot text you with A drink in my hand, eh You shoulda made some plans with me,  
You knew that I was free.  
And now you won't stop calling me;  
I'm kinda busy.  
"Oh i love this song un!!" Dei said swaying his hips. His phone went off. It was a text. God Damn it Itach KNEW the blond was free. Yet still he said"No. no i dont want to bother you!" This is annoying as hel!! His phone went off again

Stop callin', stop callin,  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin,  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Deidara started to dance even more trying his best not to think. "Hahaha Dei you a good dancer!' His blue haired friend said "Oh you know it baby,un!" The blond winked while his friend hit the groud laughing

Can call all you want,  
But there's no one home,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bub,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Konan felt a hand tap her shoulder, while deidara blushed like mad when they herd Sasori say "Hey can i cut in?" Deidara started to freak out, looking at konan with pleading eyes "Suure! Have fun Dei!!" Konan winked and waved beffore walking away "Bitch un." Dei said under his breath. Sasori gasped. "Why would you call me a female dog in heat!" Dei laughed. Only Sasori knew how to laugh. Dei's phone went of. "God damn it why wont he leave me the hell alone un!" Dei yelled. "Whats wrong Dei?" Sasori started to dance. "Oh its itachi he wont stop calling un!" The blond glared at his phone.

Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone won't make me leave no faster.  
Put my coat on faster,  
leave my girls no faster.  
I shoulda left my phone at home,  
'cause this is a disaster!  
Callin' like a collector -  
Sorry, I cannot answer!  
"If he thinks im just gunna leave hes wrong. No wa am i gunna grab my stuff and just leave un!" Deidara said and started to dance. "I should have left my phone at home this is awfull, hes calling like one of those gay people that want money un!!" Dei said getting overly pissed. Sasori just smirked.

Not that I don't like you,  
I'm just at a party.  
And I am sick and tired Of my phone r-ringing.  
Sometimes I feel like I live in Grand Central Station.  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls,  
'Cause I'll be dancin'.

"This is it i hate this he wont stop un!" Dei said. "He's gunna waste all of my minutes!" the clay master said. "Dei relaxe, just dance!" Sasori said.

'Cause I'll be dancin'  
'Cause I'll be dancin'  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancin'!

Stop callin', stop callin,  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin,  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.  
Right then a slow song came on. Deidara blushed when Sasori snaked his hands up to his shoulders. Deidara shyly put his hands on the red heads waist. He slowly dazed out and forgot all about his phone.  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Can call all you want,  
But there's no one home,  
You're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bub,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Call when you want,  
But there's no one home,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bub,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Thats when Sasori did the most unthink able thing. He kissed Deidara. At first Dei tryed to pull away but slowly molded his lips into the kiss. Sasoris Kiss felt like it ment something, as Itachis were just a way to get rid of anger. Sasoris tounge Slyly poked the blonds lips. The clay master opened up freely, where Itachi would shove his tounge down his poor throat. Sasori pulled away and smiled at the blond. Deidara blushed and smiled

My telephone!  
M-m-my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bub,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

My telephone!  
M-m-my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bub,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Deidara felt his phone go off in his is pocket and groaned. Sasori grabed Dei's hand pulling him off the dance floor. But before the left the whole bar...

We're sorry the number you have reached is not in service at this time.  
Please check the number, or try your call again

They lay Deidaras black and white cell phone sinking to the bottom of the punch bowl. He gigled as he and sasori went back to sasoris place I know it sucked ass. It was mostly lyrics /:..Review?


End file.
